


Draw Length

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida Uryuu -- Quincy Archer -- is ready to snap.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Oct 30, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Length

  
Ishida Uryuu -- Quincy Archer -- is ready to snap.

He summons his bow, draws, fires, watches the arrow slice through the city to take out the hollow blocks away. He watches as the two shinigami run after the hollow, and turn on each other, arguing over whose *fault* it is when it turns out the hollow is gone. They don't even think that someone else might have taken care of it. That humanity might not be entirely in their hands.

Ishida puts his bow away and sighs, stretching his shoulders.

They ache.

Bows are measured in weight, but before that, they're measured in draw length. You can only fire a bow as heavy as can be made to the length of your draw. Someone who can only draw a fairly short distance will never manage the heaviest bows.

Ishida does not know this. He has never studied archery, but only taught it to himself; the bow is a tool to him, and he can bear its weight, but every inch of draw is built on a death he feels he has to avenge, and they pile up and pile up and pile up.

And he watches the shinigami and thinks of relief.  



End file.
